Battle against her wills
by Pathatlon
Summary: For some reason Hermione won't date Severus despite everyones acceptance. Can Severus change it? A cute 22 AU postHoggie fic
1. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Own nothing nor do I make any profit. **

**A/N: Need a BETA, if anyone's willing please write to me.**

**Battle against her will**

Hermione Granger swept into the room, wearing light red/green velvet ropes, which hung loosely, but still showed off her body as decently as a respectable witch of the age of 24 and with a job as a respected Healer could allow. She sent off a few gracious, but deeply loving, smiles to everyone and then took her set at the table, while accepting greetings from all sides

"My Dear, Hermione!" Mrs Weasley greeted lovingly. "You look absolutely ravishing! I simply can't understand why you haven't caught a boyfriend yet!" Mrs Weasley laughed lightly and inwardly Herminoe sighed. It was the usual thing always when Hermione met her. Mrs Weasley would always ask about Hermione's nonexistent love-life.

It was the Christmas of 2003 and the entire Order was together, sitting in the Great Hall for Christmas dinner, whilst all students were home. No one ever stayed at the castle through the vacations any longer. Not since Voldemort had been defeated. People seemed to have realised that every minute spent with their loved ones are precious.

As always Hermione replied, "My work demands a lot from me," with a hint of feigned interest.

"Really, my dear, Ginny is already expecting her FOURTH child!" Mrs Weasley informed happily and Hermione sent her a quick smile. How could she forget? Ginny and Draco were married and were spitting out babies with only a few months between. Harry was married to Lavender and Ron to Luna; both parties were expecting their second child. Hermione wondered if they had timed it.

Harry and Ron, who used to update her of all events, drowned Mrs Weasley's voice. Apparently quite a lot had happened.

After that Hermione was forced into a conversation with Ginny and Lavender, who was talking about babies, in which Luna entered a few moments later with a few strange words. Then Hermione talked a few words with Dumbledore, followed by a long conversation with McGonagall and a few quick glances towards Severus Snape, whom at the moment held all Hermione's interest.

And everyone knew it, and those who saw her throw a few glances at him once in a while smiled knowingly to each other.

After dinner Hermione followed with people into the staff room/lounge at Hogwarts, where they sat and talked with each other. When the children started becoming impatient after the dinner they would start bothering Hermione, since she was their aunt, and it took her a great deal of time to finally left alone

God Grace she hated Christmas! As much as she cared about the people it was always the same. Talking about babies and nagging about lack thereof in certain parties.

A smooth voice startled her, "Having fun?" – But Hermione managed to keep herself from jumping.

Cheekily she replied, "As much as you."

"How sad," was the reply of Severus. They stood for a few minutes, until Severus cleared his throat, clearly intending to actually keep the conversation going. "How was work today? Must be tedious to work in vacations," he continued. "All those people who are attacked by violent crackers," and it wasn't even a joke.

"Always tough in the vacations. People don't have anything else to do than to get hurt," she cocked her head to the side and sent him a flirtatious smile. He caught it and responded by moving one step closer, while his eyes looked at her with a gleam.

"I can imagine," he replied in an almost whisper. Hermione opened her mouth lightly, expressing her delight with a faint breath. "But as always you managed to," he continued in an what was sexy whisper, "get," he was moving closer, but still having a respectable space between them, "-everything under control," her breath hitched in her throat, and she forced her to calm down.

She stepped a bit closer a replied, "I never lose control," in a whisper. She felt him tense, as she had done on so many occasions, and then decided to go talk with Harry and Ron. She sent him a self-satisfied smile and then moved away, barely catching his reply: "pity."

**Only one chapter left. Please review!**


	2. An end

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter of this short story. Please enjoy and afterwards you're most welcome to check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Chapter two **

As always Harry and Ron had asked about why she had been so close to the Potions Master, who they considered a somewhat friend now. Well, more like an acquaintance of necessity, though all parties behaved friendly towards each other. They usually asked, even though they knew the truth.

Hermione did not need to explain, for both boys knew why, and that led to the question of when she was going to do something about it. A few glances were thrown towards the Potions Master, who was in a conversation with some of the other Order members, who threw glances towards Hermione.

Everyone knew that they liked each other, so why didn't they date?

Truth to be told then Severus HAD already asked Hermione out. She said no. Why? She kept that a secret. The first time he had asked her out had left them both a bit distanced from each other after she had declined, but then both started flirting again with each other, which led to a more subtle approach from Severus. He asked her out the second time when she was 21. She declined.

Everyone knew he had asked her out, but how many times was a mystery. The thing was that she said no, but still kept her interest, and loyally, or disloyally towards Hermione, Harry and Ron had told Severus how she felt about him.

Half a year after his second attempt he asked again, though this time not only subtle, but also loosely, but again she declined. She knew Severus was getting impatient, and she kept promising herself, and Harry and Ron, to say yes the next time he asked. The problem was just that when it came down to it she lost her nerve, and lost the will to date him.

He held her love and respect, but as she had realised the first time, he also held her anger. He had hurt her too many times, and she refused to go out before he apologised. She refused to let him know why she wouldn't go out with her, and hoped that he would use his brains and apologise. But he never did apologise. As if his cruelty towards her had never happened.

"When are you going to find out the gender of your child?" Hermione asked Ron, changing the subject not quite subtle.

"In two weeks. Can't wait," he practically beamed and Hermione felt a stab of jealousy. If Severus could just apologise to her then they could get on and date, but nooo! Mr. I'm-too-good-to-apologise has to be a dick and be too superior for that. He probably expected HER to apologise! _Damn you, Hermione! Don't think like this!_ She told herself, like she had done on many occasions before.

The saying goes "Men are not mind-readers, and doesn't know what women wants," also hence why the genders need to speak to each other. But in real SOME men ARE mind readers, and Severus is one of the most gifted Legilimens ever, but does his use his bleeding ability? Nooo!

Hermione was quite worked up and excused her leaving, quietly, saying she was tired.

"Hermione," a voice called for her. Severus. She whirled around and glared at him.

"Yes, Severus?" She asked sweetly, though her glare clearly told that she wasn't very pleased at the moment.

"You left quickly, wondered if you were alright," he replied, respectfully, while moving closer to her.

"Alright? No, I'm bloody well not alright," she informed, hands on hips. All thought on him eventually figuring it out vanished from her mind.

"Not? Why?" He asked, sounding worried, but still sounding smooth as always.

"Severus, do you know why we don't date?" She asked, sounding all too patient. He loosened up a bit and then replied:

"Because you keep declining?" He asked with a mixture of softness and confusion.

"Because you've never apologised," she replied and glared as hard at him as possible. He frowned.

"For what?" He asked and Hermione sighed and made a frustrated sound. He was supposed to find out himself, but apparently he really isn't such a great Legilimens as believed. Bastard.

"For what?" She echoed with light disbelief, now having worked herself up to the point of blowing up. "For my entire education!" She informed with as a-matter-of-factly. Then she turned on her heel and left, her robes billowing quite forebodingly around her. A few moments later someone grabbed her arm and made her stop. She whipped around and stared into Severus's eyes.

"What!" She barked.

"There must've been a misunderstanding, my dear," he purred and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You see, I've already apologised, and you've already accepted," he whispered and moved slightly closer. They'd never been this close.

"Have not," she said, trying to regain herself.

"Yes, five years ago. I met you in the kitchen of Grimauld's Place, just after the war had ended, and, I believe, I informed you that I was sorry for having looked down upon you while attending Hogwarts, that I thought you quite brilliant and that I hoped you'd accept my apology," he was saying all this quite quick and in a very sexy purr. Hermione stepped away and looked at him shocked.

"I don't recall," she replied, refusing to back down.

"You were somewhat tired, because it was the middle of the night. You hadn't been able to sleep. You accepted and then I gave you a Dreamless Sleep Potion," silence.

"So that's where I got it from," she mused and the suddenly looked at him, horrified. "I thought it was a dream, so it doesn't count," she said, almost quickly, before he pulled her closer to his body and caressed her cheek with his lips.

"You've been saying no to me for five years because of something you had forgotten happened?" He sounded wounded, and Hermione mentally slapped herself. What a stupid idiot she was. She leaned her head back and laughed at the stupidity.

"Yes," she finally replied and then she moved closer and let him hold her. How stupid of her, she thought, before finding out how gifted a Legilimens Severus actually was.

**Please review and dance the holy, and quite funky, mushroom/penis dance! (And check out my other stories!)**


End file.
